All Is Fair In Love And War
by Halley2011
Summary: A new battle in Narnia is brewing when the Kings and Queens of Old return. Two friends, a lovely peaceful queen and a hard-headed warrior princess are reunited. Romance brews as tension stirs. Can these two remain faithful to each other and their love?
1. New Friends? No Thanks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Narnia related material. All credit goes to C.S. Lewis.**

"You are a princess ; not a slave girl." Miranda spoke just as sternly as ever as she pulled a dress out of the armoire for Aurora. Aurora had heard this speech every single time she had complained about having to dress up.

"I know that. But I don't like wearing any of this stuff. Day after day we go through the same thing. I get tired of having to do what people tell me to." Aurora said as she sat down on the bed in a huff. "My brother would have let me do what I wanted."

"Aurora," Miranda put the dress down in the chair next to Aurora. "your brother loved you. We all know that. He loved this country and all of his people. It was a great loss to all of us that day. It doesn't mean that we need to live in the past. It's not what he would have wanted us to do. He also wouldn't want you to disobey your parents, so put this on before your mother walks in here." Miranda helped Aurora slide the dress over her head.

That was the last normal day that Aurora could remember from her previous home. Now it was all in ruins. It was years after the Kings and Queens of Narnia had abandoned the land that Aurora had found Aslan. Now she was ruling a country just as she would have if her own land hadn't been destroyed.

She was perched on the window sill of her room looking out of the window just as the door opened. A fawn bowed in through the frame.

"Your Majesty, you're needed in the Great Hall." His tenor voice sprang off of the walls.

"I'll be down in one moment." She gave her answer as the fawn nodded and walked out of the room. She climbed off of her stone seat and checked her reflection in the mirror. The green dress that she was wearing had once been Queen Susan's. Her tiara also had belonged to Susan. The silver glimmered in her raven hair. She took a deep breath as she normally did before she adjourned to a meeting with the Narnian council. She reached the door and opened it to see a room full of different creatures. She took her seat at the head of the table.

The meeting continued on about subjects ranging from the beaver dam blocking the river to the centaur's reaction to the change in the climate. By the end of it Aurora was almost asleep. She stood up and walked out of the room after everyone had adjourned.

"I think I'm going to go for a ride." She told the faun that was waiting for her.

"Yes ma'am. Do you want me to get her ready for you?" he replied.

"No, but thank you; I want to do it for myself this time." She started to walk off leaving the faun behind. She looked back over her shoulder and said, "Go home and spend time with your family today. I'm going to be out most of the day anyway." She saw the faun move in the direction of his home before she continued on her way to the stables.

Aurora saddled her horse and left into the forest at a full gallop. This was her favorite thing to do when she had a bad day. After an hour of riding, she heard a noise from behind her. She turned her horse around to see a bush moving. She got off of her horse to investigate. She drew her sword out of the sheath and held it in front of her as a guy around her age emerged from the leaves. He too had a sword. Their blades crossed. A fight took place within the next 30 seconds. Aurora's blade struck the young man's over and over until his was flung across the trail into a tree. Hers was at his neck when she spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. This is my land." The boy replied.

"Your land? This is Narnia. I'm queen in this land." She shoved the blade closer to his throat.

"Queen? According to who? I'm king of Narnia. I have been for the past 700 years!" he backed up as much as he could. Suddenly a loud roar echoed from behind. Aurora's horse ran off as fast as its legs could possibly take it towards the stables.

"Replace your blade, Aurora!" They both turned to face a large lion. As they did, they fell to their knees. It was the Great Lion, Aslan, who had spoken.

"Rise your majesties." Aslan spoke with great authority. He turned to Aurora. "My dearest, Edmund is here on my wishes." He nodded towards the boy. Aurora's expression turned to one of shock.

"King Edmund, the Just?" Aurora faced Edmund as he nodded. "Your majesty, I give you my humblest apologizes. I did not realize…"

"Aurora," Aslan spoke. "It is fine. I'm here to discuss matters of business with you.

"There is a great war arising. You will be in need of these kings and queens." He nodded towards the other end of the trail where three others emerged from the trees.

"Ed, there you are. We were won…" Before Peter could finish speaking, him and his sisters were on their knees before Aslan.

"Peter, Susan, Lucy, this is Aurora, the queen that you were brought here to help."

Susan was the first to speak. "Why? What's going on?" They all looked at the Great Lion.

"I cannot explain at this moment, dear ones. You must learn for yourself. Get back to the castle. You have an army waiting for the 5 of you. We must return as quickly as possible." Aslan started to turn around.

"Aslan, we can't have a war. We're in the middle of peace." Aurora argued. He turned around to look down into her eyes.

"My dear, peace is at a halt for the moment. Wars will cease and there is peace. You must learn that you cannot have two things at once." Aslan turned and ran towards the castle. Aurora turned around annoyed.

"Well, you heard him, let's go." Edmund climbed on his own horse that his siblings had brought around to him. Susan, Lucy, and Peter did the same. Aurora looked around for her own horse. She was no where in sight.

"Come on, you can ride with me." Aurora looked up to see King Edmund holding a hand down to her. She curtsied slightly, grabbing his hand. She put her foot in the stirrup and slid in side saddle right behind him. She grabbed his belt and held on as they galloped through the forest to their destination, an army.


	2. What are you laughing at?

**Dosclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Chronicles of Narnia. All credit goes to C.S. Lewis. (Sorry it's so short and has NO story line in this chapter. It's gets better, i promise. I'm just at a writer's block. Thanks for your patience.) God bless...**

"The Tarshins are preparing for battle." Peter said in astonishment as they approached the castle. "I'd recognize those banners anywhere." Peter jumped off of his horse as soon as they reached the stable and helped Susan off of hers. Lucy removed herself from her horse just as Peter was reaching for her. Edmund slid off and pulled Aurora off by the waist to the ground. Edmund turned away as soon as she was on her feet.

"We have to get a strategy together right away. We've fought them before and defeated them. We can do it again." Edmund and Peter ran off through the doors into the castle. Aurora stayed behind with Lucy and Susan.

Aurora reattached her sword to her hip as they walked in after the boys.

Lucy and Susan walked behind a little bit. They began to talk when they believed Aurora was out of earshot.

"I don't want to be rude but who is she? Aslan wouldn't tell me when I asked him. She's a little strange. And the fact that she can beat Edmund in a sword fight just astonishes me." Lucy pointed out.

"I'm just wondering what she's doing with my dress. I could have sworn I put that back in the trunk. And that's my tiara too." Susan was becoming annoyed. Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled her sister back into the castle. Aurora met them at the door with Edmund and Peter.

"Let me show you four where you all can stay. We've rebuilt the castle since you left." She led the way to a long spiral staircase. I think you'll find these rooms suiting for you, your majesties. Dinner is at 7 o'clock if you wish to join me."

"Thank you very much Aurora." Edmund spoke with a smile. Aurora turned and continued down the hallway in the opposite direction to her bedchambers.

Peter looked at his little brother, grinning. Edmund saw.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Edmund turned and walked into his room as his brother stared at him, trying to hold back a laugh. Peter followed him. "Just you. You look at her like she's a goddess or something. It's hilarious."

"No I don't. I'm just amazed that she can beat me in a sword fight. She could have killed me if you didn't already figure that out." He glared at his older brother as he looked into his armoire at the clothes that had been put there for any guest that may arrive.

"Oh come on Ed. She wouldn't dare." Peter scoffed, sitting on the bed laughing.

"I don't know. She came pretty close. Do I have a red mark on my neck where she _shoved her sword to?!_" This only made Peter laugh even harder.

"What are you laughing at?!" Edmund faced his brother, exasperated. He threw is tie at him.

"You'll see mate. You'll see." And with that, Peter got up and left his brother's room.

Edmund changed into his night clothes and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Don't forget to R&R!!!**


	3. Knight in shining armor or Edmund

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Narnia related. All credit goes to C.S. Lewis. Please don't sue!!!**

The next morning, Edmund woke up to the sun shining on his face. A bell was ringing, signaling that it was breakfast time. Edmund dressed quickly and walked down the stairs. He found his brother and sisters sitting at the large table eating what was served to them.

"Good morning." Edmund spoke as he entered the room.

"Morning Ed." They said in unison. They finished their breakfast and Edmund went to explore the castle. He realized that he hadn't seen Aurora that morning. He found a faun and asked,

"Excuse me? Where is Queen Aurora?" The faun bowed slightly in the presence of Edmund and answered,

"She was up before dawn, your majesty. I believe she's out in the stables with her horse."

Edmund thanked the faun and followed the carpet to the door. He hurried down the stairs in his usual manner and sauntered through the gardens toward the stables. He reached the door but stopped when he heard voices coming from the trees behind the building. He snuck around to make out what they were saying. What he heard disturbed him.

"Well, hi there. Aren't you a pretty little princess!" A deep voice started speaking. Edmund began to picture Lucy but the voice that followed didn't match his vision.

"Queen, thank you very much. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, I have to be off." It was Aurora.

"Well, we're not done talking to you yet. We can't let you go until we're finished talking to you. That would just be rude otherwise." A second voice joined the conversation.

"Let go of me!" Aurora spoke with severity. Edmund then heard her horse run off and Aurora let out a muffled scream. Edmund could now see the red of Aurora's dress. She was being tied up. One of the men had a thick hand covering her mouth. She started to squirm.

"She's a rowdy one isn't she?" the first voice said. Edmund ruffled through his cloak to find his sword. He was so enraged, he couldn't see straight. Finally he grasped the handle of the sword.

"Just knock her out. We'll take care of her later." Edmund heard a muffled thump as he ran into the forest after the men and Aurora. He snuck up behind the larger of the two men and slit his throat. The other man was quicker to be on his guard. His sword was drawn and clashing with Edmund's. Finally, their swords seemed to stay frozen at a cross blade.

"Come to save your little girlfriend, your majesty? It's too late. My partner already took care of her." The man smiled a wicked smile. Edmund looked and saw a bound and gagged Aurora lying on the forest floor. The blood that was seeping from her side was staining the dress into an even darker red.

"AH!" Edmund screamed as his blade unlocked from the man's and slid into his opponent's stomach. The man gasped for a breath of air that would never come as he fell to the forest floor dead. Edmund replaced his blade and ran towards Aurora. He ripped his tunic and tied it around her waist to stop the flow of blood. Checking her pulse, which was becoming weaker by the moment, he removed the ropes from her hands and feet and the cloth from her mouth. He picked her up and placed her in front of him on the dead man's horse. He rode back as fast as the horse's legs would take them. They reached the castle door. Edmund got off, carrying Aurora with him and ran inside, calling for Lucy.

Lucy ran out of her bedchambers only to find Edmund standing outside of the door with Aurora in his arms.

"Dear Aslan, what happened?!" she asked. "Well, hurry up and put her down. Don't worry about going into the room. Here's fine." She added when Edmund looked for a place to put Aurora down. "We'll transfer her in a minute."

Edmund put her on the floor and held her head tilted as Lucy poured her potion down Aurora's throat. A few moments later, her chest began to rise and fall as steadily as if she had never been injured.

"This can't take away certain scars Ed. Her side is still wounded. It's not fatal though. She does need to rest. Go put her in her bedchambers. I'll join you in just a moment. Do not unfold her bed yet. I want to dress that wound before we do anything else." Edmund nodded and did as his sister instructed.

He placed her on her bed and waited until Lucy walked in. She started to remove the tunic from around Aurora's waist.

"How tight did you tie this thing Ed?"

"You have to be gentle with this material, Lu." Edmund removed his sister's hands from the ripped cloth and untied the knot for her; all the while staring at Aurora's face. Even unconscious, she was beautiful to him.

A warm feeling came over him like he had never felt before. He smiled to himself. _Maybe this is what Peter was talking about,_ he thought. He could smell her hair. She had apparently bathed only recently. He closed his eyes as butterflies took over his entire body at just the scent.

He was brought out of his mind set by Lucy speaking to him.

"Edmund? Edmund? Edmund!" That finally got his attention. He broke his gaze from Aurora's face and looked at Lucy. "Get out. I need to change her dress and the bandages." Edmund nodded without a word and left the room. Only seconds after her exited, Peter and Susan approached him.

"What's going on Ed?" Peter looked alarmed. For some odd reason, this show off compassion towards Aurora sent a sudden burst of jealousy through Edmund. He quickly shook it off.

"She was attacked in the forest after her ride this morning. I went out for a walk and I heard the men talking. I killed them and then found her." He answered, reviewing the events that had happened earlier (editing the parts about him being out looking for her in the first place out of the whole story).

After a few minutes, Lucy came out of the room.

"Like I said, the wound on her side is still there and must be attended to every so often but it is not fatal. She's hasn't woken up yet and I don't suspect that she will anytime soon. That was a nasty bump on the head." Lucy explained.

"Is she going to be okay though?" Edmund asked, warily. He was expecting the worst news. Lucy nodded her head.

"She just needs to rest. That's all. It will be another week before she'll be able to be on her feet again."

Edmund nodded with relief. It was only then that the thoughts of him not being there fast enough to help her set in.

**Don't forget to R&R!!!**


	4. A Prayer to Aslan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Narnia related. All credit goes to C.S. Lewis. **

**A/N: I apologize for the slow story line. It will get better. I'm just rambling at this point trying to build up to the major point in the story... Thanks for your patience.**

_Oh Aslan, please heal her. Let her be healed through your grace. _Edmund prayed as he sat by a sleeping Aurora's bed. He had been there for three days and Aurora still hadn't woken up. He had refused to leave her side anytime someone had come in unless Lucy had to change her bandages. Only then would he stand up from the hard chair.

She had developed a fever over the past three days and was having nightmares as a result. Edmund continually changed the wet cloth that was kept on her forehead. It wouldn't be half an hour before the rag, that was soaked in ice water, was warm and had to be replaced. According to Lucy, the fever should break within the next day or so.

Edmund reached up and removed the cloth from Aurora's forehead. She tensed. A new nightmare was starting. He pulled another rag out of the ice water bin and dabbed her cheeks and forehead. He folded it up and placed it on her forehead. She loosened. The end of a nightmare.

"Edmund, she's not going to wake up for a while." Lucy's voice came from behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Go rest." Edmund reluctantly agreed to his sister's persistence. He walked back into his bed chambers and was asleep before his head could hit the pillow.

_Aurora ran down the halls of the castle towards a shape on the other end. What she wanted with the shape, she did not know but somehow she felt a need to reach it and embrace it. As she moved closer the shape took dimension. _

"_Wait!" she screamed at the figure as it began to walk away from her, turning its back to her. She ran faster than she ever had before to catch the figure. But the more she ran, the further the figure seemed to be. For some reason she thought that if she were to reach this figure, she would be healed and wake up. _

"_Aurora," a whisper came from the dark shape. _

"_Wait, stop! Who are you?!" She ran. The figure grew and continued to do so as she inched closer. This was the fifth time she had had this dream. She was expecting it to end at its usual point just then. The small amount of hope that wished it would all end shattered. Finally the figure revealed itself. Dark hair was shaggy on top of a tan face. Bright eyes lit the white dream room around them. Edmund leaned his face in and Aurora felt soft lips touch hers. _

Aurora opened her eyes for the first time in 5 days. Her fever had broken. She looked at the edge of her bed. Edmund was leaning into his folded hands with his elbows rested on his knees. She took a deep breath but found it painful. Edmund looked up with a smile.

"Oh thank Aslan you're awake."

"Wha- what happened? Where am I?" Aurora started to sit up. But with a sharp breath, she shrunk back under her sheets.

"Woah, slow down." He helped her get back into her previous position. "You're in your room. Don't do too much right now. As you can tell, even sitting up's going to be a problem right now." Edmund smiled.

"What happened? Why do I have bandages around me?" _Oh, my gosh, that dream did not do those eyes justice._ She thought. But she shook it off as quickly as it had come. Aurora could feel herself building her guard up even stronger around her emotions.

"You were attacked. Two of the Tarshin soldiers found you while you were riding and attacked you. Someone found you and brought you back here. Lucy gave you some of her potion but it only stopped the bleeding. You were out cold for five days."

"What?! No, no, I couldn't have been out for that long. I have meetings with the council and with the Tarshins preparing for battle, I have to prepare my troops! I've got to get up." She threw the blankets over and got off of the mattress quickly. And just as fast as she could take her first step, she was falling to the floor in pain.

"Oh no you don't," Edmund said, catching her. He picked her up and placed her back on the bed, laying the blankets on top of her again. Aurora blushed. "Peter has all of that under control. He's handling it. You just need to rest for the next week. Then you can be up on your feet again." Edmund explained as his sister walked into the room.

"Good morning Ed. Aurora, you're finally awake. Wow, that just made my day that much more pleasant." She put down the bowl, cloths, and bandages that she was carrying and faced her brother. "Now, Edmund, if you will excuse us. I need to change her bandages." Edmund nodded and walked out of the room.

**Don't forget to R&R plz!!!!**


	5. Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Narnia or any of the Narnian characters that have been created by C.S. Lewis. The rest of the characters I have created from my own imagination.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get up this new chapter. I've had a REALLY bad case of writer's block but of all the days for something to come to me, it had to be a day that my mind was not in my body if that makes any sense. :) Thanks again for being patient with me as a beginning writer. Enjoy!!!**

It was only a few days before Aurora was able to be on her feet again. Edmund and Lucy wouldn't let her do anything involving the upcoming war, much to her objections.

She was walking around the castle one morning when she heard a horn sound from the gate tower. She looked out of the window and saw a familiar grey horse trotting down the stone path to the stables. The rider was in a black cape with a hood that covered her face.

Aurora walked out of the door to meet the guest. She hurried as fast as her legs would carry her towards the stables. A huge smile played across her face as the hooded figure dismounted its horse and the stable hands took it away. The figure turned around. Bright green eyes pierced through Aurora. The guest had a similar expression when she saw her welcoming party. It took all of the self control either of them had not to jump into each other's arms.

Aurora approached and embraced her old friend. As she did, the hood of the black cape fell revealing unnaturally white hair that was shaggy on the girl's head. The girls laughed at nothing unparticular other than the joy of being reunited after years. Aurora held her friend at arm's length as she spoke.

"Amara, my dear friend, it is so good to see you again. I wasn't sure if I would ever get the chance."

"You too, Aurora. How are you? I was so worried when I heard that your land had been attacked. It was a bit better when I found out that you had come to Narnia though. I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

"Amara, you should know me better than that by now my darling. You are intruding on nothing. And I see you're still pulling that male charade." She took her friend by the hand and they walked to the castle together.

"You know why I have to do that, Aurora."

Amara looked down and noticed the line of the bandages that showed through Aurora's dress. Startled, she asked what they were there for. Aurora explained the entire story of what had happened in the previous weeks. Amara listened intently, her facial expressions changing with each mood of the tale her long lost friend was relaying to her.

It wasn't long before they reached the grand entrance hall of the castle. When they walked in, a young girl in her mid-teens greeted them.

"Hello there. Aurora, who's your friend?" Lucy asked, trying to be respectful but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Lucy, this is Amara. Amara, this is Queen Lucy." Aurora introduced the two strangers. Lucy curtsied. Amara bowed and took Lucy's hand and kissed the air just above it with gentility.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your Majesty." Lucy blushed.

"My brothers and sister will be very excited to meet you." Lucy said, turning around and racing up the stairs to catch her siblings. Amara and Aurora followed her slowly, savoring each moment that it was just the two of them. They began to catch up with each other on the long stairwell. When they finally reached the top, one young man and two young women stood watching them approach.

"Everyone," Aurora began the introductions. "This is my friend, Amara. Amara, this is Queen Susan." She continued pointing to Susan. Amara greeted her the same way that she greeted Lucy. "High King Peter." She pointed to the only male present at the moment. Amara bowed respectively and shook Peter's hand firmly. "Where's Edmund?" Aurora asked just as the dark haired boy entered the corridor.

"What about me?" Edmund spoke looking at each one of them.

"Edmund, this is my friend Amara. Amara, this is King Edmund. He's the one I was telling you about." Aurora turned to her best friend as she said the last sentence.

Amara bowed and went to shake Edmund's hand. As soon as their hands touched, an electric shock was felt flowing through both of their arms. Amara narrowed her eyes as she looked down at the young king. She was at least a few inches taller than him. Her expression turned to one of hatred of him and protection for her friend. Edmund felt the shock also. He pursed his lips. He was getting strange vibes from this stranger. It was as if time had frozen around them. Finally, Amara spoke.

"Good to meet you, your Majesty." Her lips were tight as she spoke.

"Likewise, Amara." Edmund retorted with the same strained attempt. They broke their hands away from the other and separated quickly. It seemed that the encounter had gone unnoticed to those surrounding. Amara walked back to Aurora and put her arm around her friend's back protectively.

"So, what can we do for you Amara?" Peter asked.

"Actually your Majesty, I'm here to offer my services to you. I'm commander of a militia regiment. We understand that you are soon to begin a war with them also. I came to offer the help of my men." Amara explained.

"We thank you very much for your support but we have everything under control," Susan cut in. She was not wanting a war, even though it was inevitable.

"With all due respect, I've seen your military. It is no where near enough in number or skill to even make a dent in this army. My men have been fighting these people for centuries and I intend to be the commander that finishes them off." Amara spoke sternly to the gentle queen. Peter was the one to respond.

"Your services are greatly needed. We thank you. How many men do you have?" He asked, hoping for an approximation of what they were receiving.

"Two thousand men are at my command twenty four hours a day." Peter nodded when it blew the number he was expecting out of the water.

"There's one problem, Peter. We have no more bedrooms. Amara has no place to sleep." Edmund pointed out, hoping that Peter would change his mind and send this intruder home.

"That's quite alright. I can sleep in the tents along with my men." Amara suggested but Aurora interrupted before anyone could agree.

"No you won't. No friend of mine is sleeping in tents for Aslan knows how long. You'll be staying with me in my room." At the suggestion, the eyes of the Kings and Queens of Old grew to twice their size. Edmund nudged Lucy. She realized what he wanted her to do and silently agreed.

"Well, Amara, wouldn't it be better if you were to take my room. I can stay in Aurora's room with her." Aurora looked just as confused as her companion.

"Why would that be necessary, Lucy?" Aurora asked, trying to clear the air of any misunderstanding that may be on her part. The four siblings remained silent. But their eyes involuntarily flashed over to Amara. This didn't go unnoticed. Amara scrunched her eyebrows together as she looked down at her tunic and pants. Suddenly it dawned on her their concerns. She closed her eyes and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. There was one thing that she forgot to explain to them. Her shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Amara, are you okay? What's wrong with you?" Aurora asked, looking at her friend curiously. Amara held up a hand to silence her until she could regain her control. She took a deep steadying breath before explaining.

"I think you four have me all wrong. I'm a girl and I'm not gay."

This is exactly what the Pevensie children had been thinking. They blushed, knowing that they were found out. Even Aurora turned a light shade of pink. Amara just continued to laugh.

"We ought to test her Peter. If she can beat us swordsmanship we'll allow her men to help us." Edmund suggested. Aurora was about to protest when Amara spoke up.

"Deal. I'll take each of you on individually then both at the same time." She accepted. She stuck out her hand for agreement. Peter shook it with a mischievous look in his eye. Edmund took her hand with a disgusted look that matched his previous one as did Amara.

"It will take place tonight as soon as you get settled in Amara." Edmund arranged as Amara and Peter nodded.

**Please don't forget to R&R!!! Thanks!!!**


	6. The Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to the Chronicles of Narnia. This all belongs to the wonderful C.S. Lewis. The characters that are not originally in the Narnia stories are characters of my own imagination.**

Amara was easily settled into the large room she and Aurora would be sharing. They both sat on the bed and began talking. But soon the subject of the duel was brought up.

"Amara, you haven't seen these two fight. They're amazing. I can't believe you agreed to this. You could get hurt." Aurora turned to look at her best friend who seemed to be completely un-phased. Aurora knew that Amara had amazing craft with a sword but she was still doubtful as to if it was enough to beat the two brothers. Amara stood up before she spoke. She turned her back to her friend and walked a few paces away from her.

"I know what I'm doing Aurora. I've been training harder these past few years than I have in my entire life." Amara shook her head sadly. Turning back around, she continued. "My friend, you have been more of a sister to me than anyone I have ever known. I thank you so much for that." She walked over and kissed Aurora on the forehead. Then looking into her eyes added, "But don't doubt me."

It wasn't long before the Pevensies, Aurora, and Amara were in the garden clearing. They had the blacksmith bring out three brand new dueling swords. Amara was to face Peter first. The blacksmith held out two swords in their sheaths.

"You're pick, your Majesties." Amara spoke, bowing her head slightly. She showed no emotion on her face. Peter walked forward and picked up the brightest sword out of the three. All three hilts were a plain black but the thin blades shined. She watched with tightened eyes as Edmund picked the next brightest one. Amara then picked up the last one.

Pulling it out of the sheath, she examined it. She turned it over in her hands a few times before she pulled a cloth out from the shoulder of her tunic. She wiped the blade and placed it on her palm.

She then swiped the blade across the skin of her palm, cutting into it. She heard Lucy gasp from behind her. She turned around to face the young teenage queen. A warm smile filled her face.

"You can always tell if you have a good sword if you barely have to press down on your skin and you pull it and it draws blood. You shouldn't feel anything if it's a well made blade." Amara held her palm up and sure enough there were droplets of blood forming on her pale skin. She wiped it off with the cloth she had just used and placed it back under her tunic shoulder. She then turned to the blacksmith.

"These are very well made. I would be honored to have a man like you with my regiment." She smiled as the man blushed. "Very well then; let's get this over with. I believe it's almost dinner time."

Amara stepped forward towards a slightly freaked out High King. She bowed. Peter did the same. They assumed their positions and nodded at Edmund that they were ready.

"Set, duel." Edmund jumped out of the way as the swords clashed and the two moved simultaneously. It was almost a dance.

Amara had locked her sword with Peter's as she moved under it and easily knocked it out of his hand and into her own. She crossed the two at his throat as he fell to his knees in surrender. She then leaned forward slightly and whispered.

"Touchez." Amara winked and removed the blades from their position at his neck. She helped him up and gave him back his sword. Peter blinked a few times as if trying to understand what had just happened.

Amara looked back to find Aurora staring at her. Her eyes were wide and no longer held fear for her friend but rather faith. Amara turned back around to find Edmund getting into position. Suddenly, it was as if a blackness rose in her ready to lash out at this young man standing before her. She cleaned her blade once more of the dust and stood her ground as Peter started the duel. She hadn't broken a sweat with Peter but Edmund was more skilled that she made him out to be.

Their swords clashed as the violent dance began. Each of them, blocked the other's blows. Finally the blades crossed and were held. They two opponents were face to face.

"I'm speaking to you right now not as commander of an army to a king but a person to a person." Amara started. "If you touch her, you're going to have to deal with me." Edmund then broke the clash only to return it. "I really dislike you at this point."

"Oh why, because you're jealous?" Edmund retorted, trying to push back on Amara's sword. It was working slightly. The hatred in Amara's eyes deepened as she responded.

"I've already told you, I'm not gay." Amara returned the same amout a pressure to the blade of her sword only to cause Edmund to give way on his side. "And neither is she, so it looks like you're out of luck." She smiled slightly as she twisted her sword and sent Edmund's right into her own hand. Edmund had backed himself against a stone and was now leaning against it with two swords crossed under his chin, locking his head against the stone wall. The emotion in Amara's eyes screamed the fact that if he were to say one word at that moment, she would slit his throat. After a moment, she leaned forward and spoke.

"You are so very lucky that you saved her life, your Majesty." Amara pulled the crossed blades over each other quickly within an inch of the frightened king's throat. She threw Edmund's sword to the ground and waked off. Edmund fell to the ground as he caught his breath. He picked up the sword soon after and walked over to his family. One look from Amara told him to keep his mouth shut. He didn't speak as the three of them prepared for the next duel.

_That was almost too close. He can fight._ Amara thought to herself as she cleaned her sword again.

"Why do you do that?" She turned around to find Susan stand behind her, who nodded towards the cloth wrapped around the sword.

"I prefer to have a clean sword when I fight. It keeps it from dulling and it's a way of having a 'clean start', if you don't mind the pun." Amara chuckled to herself. Susan didn't look happy at the moment. She turned and went back to her brothers and sister. Amara exhaled from exhaustion as she rubbed the back of her head, feeling her hair fall back into place. _That one took the breath out of me._ _They have a good chance of beating me this time._ She was startled when Aurora walked up behind her.

"Amara, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think your friends over there like me that much though." Amara looked pointedly towards the siblings. She chuckled in spite of herself.

"Please be careful." Aurora begged her friend.

"You say it like this is a life or death situation. It's just a little duel. It's fun." Amara answered, slightly shocked at Aurora's reaction to the little game. Aurora's gaze hardened in to a glare. Amara sighed.

"I'll be careful." She then turned and walked back to the duel grounds. The boys were ready and preparing a strategy. It wasn't long before the game began once more. The three swords clashed against each other time after time. Finally both of them bore down on Amara who was buckling under the weight. After a few moments, she twisted her weapon around the other two blades and threw them in the air. She replaced her sword in the sheath and grabbed the other two in each hand before they fell to the ground. Holding each one to the neck of her opponent, she stopped, her breathing heavy. She dropped the two weapons and walked back to Aurora who was wide eyed along with Susan and Lucy. She ran her hand through her cropped hair and smiled before she spoke first to Aurora.

"I told you I'd be careful." She tapped her best friend under the chin with her knuckle. "I'm hungry. I think it's time for dinner." She put her arm around Aurora's shoulders and they walked back to the dining hall with Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy following.

**Please don't forget to R&R!!! Thanks!!!**


	7. A Warrior's Past

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Narnia related. It belongs to the ever talented C.S. Lewis._**

Aurora woke with a start early the next morning. She looked over and saw Amara sliding out of the bed to get ready for the day. She didn't realize that her friend had woken up and continued getting ready.

Aurora closed her eyes again, remembering that Amara had always been an early riser. But as soon as she did, the images of the nightmare she had kept jumping back into her mind.

She had been running after Amara who held her head high as she put a sword to Edmund's neck. Edmund held a dagger to Amara's stomach at the same time. Aurora was screaming at the both of them to stop fighting and put their weapons down. It was as if they didn't hear her. Then it was as if time had fast-forwarded itself and Aurora was standing over two dead bodies, one with a cut to the throat and the other a stab to the stomach.

Aurora went to sleep again and fell into the same nightmare, repeating her terror and nightmares once more. She started awake again and saw Amara enter the room.

"Good morning sleepy head. I was just coming to wake you." She spoke with a smile on her face. All Aurora could do was smile in return. But it was during breakfast that her nightmare returned.

The Pevensies were enjoying a plateful of eggs, toast and meat when Amara and Aurora walked in.

"Well, hello. We weren't sure if you two were going to join us for breakfast or not." Lucy beamed. Susan smiled. Peter didn't even look up from his plate. And Edmund glared at Amara after grinning at Aurora.

"Yeah, we were. I've been up since dawn. I had to go check on my men. I had to shake this one awake though. It was impossible; she was snoring so loud." Amara joked. Aurora's jaw dropped.

"I do not snore. And I was up when you walked in." She playfully hit her friend's shoulder as they laughed. Amara saw Edmund's discomfort and slung her arm around her friend's shoulders with sisterly affection.

"I'm kidding kitten, you should know that by now." Edmund had to use all of his self control to keep from jumping on Amara to get her off of Aurora. The reaction was obvious to anyone who was paying attention. Regrettably, only Amara had been paying attention. A smug smile fell across her face as she and Aurora sat down together.

It was later in the day that Amara had gone off on her horse once more towards the camp her men were stationed at. Aurora was walking out in the garden when Edmund walked up behind her.

"Hey there. What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked as he approached her.

"Hey. I just felt like going for a walk." She smiled back at him.

"Could you use some company?" Aurora nodded. They began walking in silence for a few minutes before Edmund spoke.

"So, where's your little friend? Did she ditch us already?" Aurora laughed then sighed. Her dream from the previous night jumped into her head. She mentally shook it out before answering.

"She went to the camp where her regiment's stationed. She would never abandon us."

"I'm not so sure about that." Edmund retorted.

"You know, she's not as bad as she seems. It's all an act. She's really very sweet." Edmund regarded his companion with questioning eyes. Aurora ignored him and continued. "Believe it or not, she was the princess that every guy in every kingdom wanted. She knows she has a charm about her so she puts it to use. But, she's had a hard life. She never knew her mother and her father was training her with a sword since she could walk. But when she was 12, he was killed in a battle with the Tarshins. She came to live with us afterwards. She promised herself that she would join the army and kill that man that murdered her father. She continued to train. She was watching my brother and his tutor duel when she got the idea to ask him to help her. He agreed since he was already training me. By the time she was 16 she could wield a sword better than most of the men in my father's army and she and my brother were in love. They were engaged a few months before the accident that took his life. She was 19 at the time. They had been training for a battle with the Tarshins. Now revenge for her father wasn't enough. She wanted to wipe out the entire army that had given her lover the motivation to go and train, therefore killing him indirectly. She packed up her room ran away. I hadn't seen her in ten years until yesterday. We kept in contact but just couldn't see each other. She really is very sweet. If you give her a chance you'll see that she's very kind, generous, and loving. She's like a second mom to me. She took me under her wing, so to speak, when my mother died."

Suddenly a voice was heard from right behind them.

"Oh stop it kitten, you're making me sound like I'm a softy." Amara stood behind them, her hand on her hip. Her white tunic was un-tucked and her pants were loose. Her silver hair was windblown, not that it would take much for it to fall back into its usual messy shag. Laughter filled her eyes. She walked up to the two of them. "Why don't you stop lying to him and tell him what I'm really like?" She slung her arm around her friend's shoulders for the second time that morning. She leaned forward and into Aurora looking at ground beside them. Aurora rested her hand on Amara's that was on her shoulder. They truly looked like two best friends.

"Okay, she's a puffed up, pompous, self arrogant, hard headed, single-minded twit." Aurora and Amara laughed.

"And don't you forget it." Amara squeezed Aurora closer to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Why do you call her kitten?" Edmund had to suppress his annoyance for Amara.

"She's always been my little kitten. The first time I saw her, she was surrounded by kitten statues her father had made her and she had a kitten of her own that she would not go anywhere without. Therefore she earned her nickname." Amara explained.

Aurora and Amara turned and walked away together. Aurora turned her head around and yelled to Edmund.

"I'll talk to you later Edmund." She waved, Amara's arm still around her. Amara turned around and glared at him. Aurora didn't notice. Edmund grit his teeth.

**_Please Rate and Review. It would really help alot if you would give me plenty of feedback!!! Thanks!!! _**


	8. Not the First Time

_**Hello everyone!!! I'm back!!! YAY!!! Here's the next chapter in All is Fair In Love and War. ENJOY!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Narnia related. It belongs to the great CS Lewis! The only characters that are mine are the ones that you don't recognize. **_

"I don't like you being alone with him. What if I hadn't come along when I did?" Amara spoke when they were out of earshot and sight from the garden and Edmund.

"Nothing would have happened Amara." Aurora was surprised at her friend's sudden change of attitude.

"You don't know that. I've got a bad feeling about that guy and I would blame myself if something were to happen to you. Men like that know how to take advantage of girls. And I know you'd fall for it." Aurora froze at the final sentence.

"You think I'm weak? I'm not a child anymore Amara." She moved out of her friend's embrace. Shock and misunderstanding filled her expression.

"Oh, kitten, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just trying to protect you."

"From what? He saved my life Amara! The least I can do is talk to him."

"That's his thing Aurora. He saves your life to get close to you. I don't want you to get hurt that's all." Amara turned around and looked Aurora in the eyes. The mothering side of her was starting to show. Aurora hadn't seen this side of her in a while but did not feel like enjoying it at the moment.

"Amara, he is just as much of a friend to me as you are. You've saved my life plenty of times. How do I know that you weren't just doing that to get close to my brother?"

"That's a different story, Aurora and you know it. I saved you all those times because I think of you as my family. I cared about you just as much as I did Lycan." Amara's defensive side was starting to combine with her motherly attitude.

"Just leave me alone Amara. Stay out of my affairs. This is my life. If I want to be around Edmund then let me." Aurora turned and walked off into the castle, leaving Amara alone. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Turning, she walked back to the garden. She found a nearby tree and climbed up it just like she used to do. Anytime she would be upset about something, she would climb a tree to get away from the world for at least a moment and think.

Amara felt the wind blow through her hair. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the tree trunk. _Amara._ The wind seemed to whisper, pulling her back in time.

_"So you're going to be staying here with us Amara?" Aurora said, grabbing on to Amara's sleeve. Amara looked down at the younger girl and nodded, trying to put on a smile. The main door opened and closed, taking Aurora's attention away from her friend. "BROTHER'S HOME!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait for you to meet him, Amara, you'll love him!" The little girl ran off leaving her father and Amara in the room._

_"Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I hate to be a burden." Amara said to the king standing in front of her. The maids took her bags and moved them to her room and started unpacking them for her. _

_"You are not a burden. You're always welcome here. I finally have a chance to repay your father." He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "He was a good man." _

_They both looked over when they heard Aurora's giggles mixed with a deeper laugh of a young man. _

_"Come on. There's someone I want you to meet." Aurora pulled her brother's hand until he was visible in the doorway. _

_"Alright, kitten. Who is it?" He looked up and froze when he saw Amara. She started fiddling with her long silver hair, nervously when his eyes caught hers. His dark black hair framed his face and accentuated bright green eyes._

_"Amara, meet my son, Lycan. Lycan, this is Amara. She's going to be staying with us for a while until she can get back on her feet."_

She could almost feel his touch again just as the wind died down. She was pulled out of her trance by Aurora's voice.

**_Sorry it was so short. I'll be posting more now that it's spring break. More romance to come... hope you enjoy!!! R&R Please!_**


	9. Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Narnia characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that aren't in the Narnia series (obviously). Please don't sue!**

"Amara! Supper is on the table! Come and get it before it gets cold!" she shouted from the garden gate. Amara smiled as she jumped from the branch and onto the soft grass. She followedher friend into the castle and sat with the rest of the kings and queens for their dinner.

"Come on, Kitten; ride with me. I need to go down to the camp to check on my men." Amara stood up from the table just as the fauns came to take up the plates.

"I don't want her going down there with a bunch of men." Edmund spoke up as Aurora slid back her chair to join her friend.

"She's with me. Nothing can happen so long as she stays in my sight. I won't take my eyes off of her. I know you don't like me but do you seriously think I would put her in danger. I care about her just as much as you do. Just not in the same way." Amara retorted as she and Aurora walked out of the castle and towards the stables. They saddled their horses and rode off on the trail in silence.

"What's wrong Mara?" Aurora looked at the woman beside her curiously. She had a blank expression on her face and was staring off into space.

"Huh?" Amara snapped back to reality. "Oh. Nothing; I was just thinking. That's all." She turned back to the trail ahead of them, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You're not the only one who misses him you know." Aurora knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"I know that. It's just that, besides you, he was all that I had after I lost my father." Amara stifled a chuckle as memories came back.

"What was the laugh for?"

"I was just remembering. I don't think you ever realized how much your brother cared about you. You were his heart before I ever came into the picture." Amara said.

"He loved you too. You were his everything while he was with you." Aurora countered.

"I meant a lot to him yes but you had a special place in his heart. Do you remember the time he let you climb that tree but you fell and hit your head?"

"Yes. I was unconscious for hours." Amara nodded still smiling.

"It took me forever to get him to calm down. He blamed himself for you getting hurt. And he was so mad that day the boys in the palace were picking on you."

Aurora laughed.

"I remember that. They told me I couldn't play with them because I was a girl."

"You came crying to him and he got so upset. He hated to see you hurt. He stared those boys down until they let you play. And you ended up showing them that you could play better than any of them. Lycan was so proud. I remember taking you to the village with us one day to do a little bit of shopping. One of the ladies there thought that you were our daughter. I'll never forget his expression. He was just absolutely beaming." Amara said.

"I was his kitten and you were his sprite. He whole heartedly believed that you had some sprite blood in you. He told me that the last time he had seen one she had silver hair and green eyes like yours." They both laughed at the memories they were reliving.

At this point in their trip, they could see the tents from a narrow cliff that overlooked the valley.

"Something's not right." Amara said as they rode a little further, her face suddenly becoming serious. She turned to her friend. "No matter what happens, I want your word that you'll do as I say."

"You know I can't do that Amara." Aurora answered.

"Promise me or we're turning back around. I need to discuss some things with my men regarding the next battle but if you won't listen to me, we are both going to turn around and they'll have to do this without me. I promised to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Amara…"

"Promise me." Amara interrupted her friend. Aurora nodded in reluctant agreement. "Okay. Do not get off of your horse unless I tell you otherwise. Run when I say run." Before Aurora could respond, Amara was continuing their ride. They reached the bottom of the valley and were at least half of a mile from the camp when the sharp twang from a string preceded the muffled sound of an arrow hitting something thick. Amara's horse bucked her off and sent her flying a few feet away. The arrow had struck the saddle and startled the horse. Amara stood up and drew her sword as a young man jumped out from the woods surrounding them. His sword clashed with Amara's as she tried to drive the man from Aurora who was still seated on her horse, remembering her promise. She was wide-eyed with fright for her friend. Their swords swung into each other numerous times. The sound of clashing metal filled the air. One loud impact resounded when everything stopped. The two duelers stood in each other's faces, their swords crossed at their necks.

"Kahn?" Amara whispered. "Is that you?"

"Amara?" the silver haired male answered. Amara shoved her weight against the swords, knocking the man over and onto the ground. His sword fell out of his hands. Amara kicked it over to the side while holding hers at his neck.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" she scowled.

"I could ask the same about you," the young man retorted.

"You don't have a right to. You left us remember?"

"And for good reason." At that, Amara shoved her sword closer to his neck. He tried to lean his head back to keep it farther from the blade. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You don't have the guts to kill me. I know you too well."

"You don't know me at all." She said, replacing her sword on her hip. "Get out of here. You're not welcome on this land." The man stood up, a smirk filling his expression.

"As you wish; your ladyship." He bowed and walked off through the foliage that had just previously hidden him. Amara got back on her horse that had only traveled a small distance away from her. She placed the arrow into the saddle bag and continued to ride towards the camp.

"Amara, who…" Aurora started only to be cut off.

"Don't ask questions and keep up. We're almost there." Amara's face no longer held the laughter it had only minutes before. Her mouth was stretched into a straight line. Her body was tense and her riding stiff. They reached the camp and Amara handled the business that needed to be taken care of there, not even mentioning the encounter they had just had. They saddled their horses and rode back at a quicker pace than they had on their way to the camp. Aurora decided to try her luck again.

"Amara, please tell me. Who was that that attacked you?"

"It's not important. We need to get back to Cair Paravel." Amara tried to change the subject. Her mood hadn't changed in the slightest since she had gotten back on her horse from the duel. "Hiya!" she shouted at her horse that broke out into a full gallop. Aurora followed her lead but was quicker. She pulled ahead of Amara slightly and took a sharp turn cutting off her friend's path.

"It must be important if you're trying so hard to change the subject. He knew your name for Aslan's sake."

"Get out of my way Aurora." Amara avoided meeting the queen's eyes and tried to avert her horse to a new path around the block Aurora's horse provided. Aurora was a step ahead of her friend.

"He knew you were a girl Amara. Half of your regiment don't even know that." Amara finally stopped trying to find a way around the horse. She completely avoided Aurora's eyes as she spoke slowly.

"He's my brother."

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. Since it's summer vacation now I'll be able to update more often. So please rate and review for me. I don't want to write all of this if no one is reading/enjoying it. :) Thanks again!**


	10. Brother and Protector

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any Narnia related themes and/or characters. The characters that you do not recognize are of my own imagination. Please don't sue.**

Aurora was still speechless as they reached Cair Paravel. She looked around after they had been in the stables a few moments. Amara's horse was in its stall and Amara was no where to be found. Aurora walked out of the stables, knowing that even if she tired, she wouldn't be able to find the woman. As soon as the door to the building shut, Amara jumped down from the rafters she had climbed into when Aurora's back was turned. She lay down on the fresh hay she had placed on the ground. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

_Amara walked down the stairs of the castle to the dining hall where her father sat. His eyes were filled with tears. He held a note in his hands that he kept reading over and over again. Amara walked up behind him and read it over his shoulder. As she did, her hands tightened on the top of the chair she held on to. Her knuckles turned whiter with each second that passed. _

"_I can't believe he would do this to us. That… that…" Amara was at a loss for words. She continued to stare at the note that bore her brother's handwriting and didn't even bother explaining the reasons for him abandoning the family except that he no longer felt that he enjoyed being a royal of his father's land but wanted to rule a kingdom of his own._

Amara's eyes fluttered open when her horse's hooves nervously stamped the ground near her. She stood up to see what the reason was for her horse acting in such a way and found Edmund walking through the stable as if he were searching for something.

"There you are." He said. He seemed annoyed to have found her. "Aurora got worried and sent us out looking for you." That explained it. He was doing this for Aurora.

"If you would please send Aurora my apologies; I will be in when I feel like it thank you. Now if you will please leave. You're disturbing my horse." Edmund took a step towards her as if to challenge her. The horse reared and whinnied frightened.

"What's wrong Lily?" Amara reached over and pet the horse to calm her down. She held oats out in her hand. Lily took them calmly. "He's not going to hurt you. Not that he'd even think of trying anything." She glared at Edmund over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes in return and walked out of the building without another word. Amara turned back to the horse and sighed, closing her eyes and hanging her head in exhaustion. Lily nuzzled her with her nose. Amara smiled with a slight chuckle.

"You saw him too?" She rubbed to horse's face gently. "I don't know what we're going to do. I'm just glad he didn't hurt anybody. I would have been mad if he had hit you with that mean old arrow." She sat back down on the hay and sighed yet again. She felt like she had done that a lot lately. Lily walked the short distance over to her, reached down and nudged Amara's shoulder.

"Thank you Lily. I love you too." The horse whinnied happily in response.

Night had already fallen when Amara walked back into the castle. She found hers and Aurora's room. Aurora was already asleep peacefully. Obviously Edmund had told her where she was but had been understanding enough to not go looking for her again. Amara threw off her shoes, changed into her nightclothes and slid into bed falling into yet another sleep filled with dreams of the memories of her brother.

"Peter, there's something I need to discuss with you." Edmund sat with his brother in the darkened throne room. Peter was busy writing letters and taking care of other paperwork that needed to be done before the next morning.

"What is it, Ed. I'm sorry but I'm busy and I'd rather get this done before everyone wakes up." He looked at his younger brother. "What are you doing up at three o'clock in the morning anyways?"

"Thinking." Edmund said, taking a stack of papers from Peter and starting to help him.

"About what? And thanks." Peter looked back down at the paper in front of him, dipping his quill into the ink.

"No problem." Edmund started. "But anyways, I've been thinking that Aurora needs someone to protect her."

"Well, she has Amara doesn't she? Besides, Aurora is a queen, not a child." Peter raised his eyebrow.

"I know that. But she still needs someone to be with her just in case something should happen."

"I understand that, Ed, but like I said, she has Amara. That woman knows how to fight for herself and for other people. Plus, she really cares about Aurora." Peter dipped the quill in the ink again, not looking at Edmund's face.

"But Amara has no power in Narnia. She's a warrior for her own people. She's not even a knight. She's simply a commander of a military regiment." Edmund protested.

"I guess you're right." Peter said, noting the look of satisfaction on his brother's face before adding. "I'll leave the knighting ceremony preparations to you then Ed." Peter put his quill in the vat of ink and stood up. "I'll expect them to be finished by tomorrow so we can hold the ceremony by the end of the week. As you said, Aurora needs to be protected and as soon as possible." Peter smirked as he turned the corner out of the room. A moment later, he stuck his head back in adding, "Oh by the way, when you're finished with that paperwork please alphabetize it. Thank you. Goodnight." With that, he turned and walked off to his chambers leaving Edmund to stew in his own enraged thoughts.

The next morning, Peter relayed the knighting plans to the queens who agreed. Aurora ran excitedly to Amara to tell her the good news. Thus, the preparations began and the day of the knighting seemed too come to fast for Amara.

**Please don't forget to review! It makes me feel really really good when I get a review. I like to hear what people think. Thanks loads!**


	11. Commander's Confrontation

**Sorry for the wait! I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated, I just haven't had any time to do anything with this story in a while. Thanks for your patience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Narnia related.

* * *

**

"Do you need some help getting ready?" Aurora walked into the room to find Amara sliding the chained armor on over her shirt.

"No but thank you; I put these things on all the time" Amara smiled at the girl behind her through the mirror. Aurora heard the clicking of the arm guards as Amara put them into place. She sighed as she twisted them to make them more comfortable.

"What is it? Do you not want to do this?" Aurora asked.

"No. I do. It's just… why do you want me as your knight anyways? You know what I'm like when I have to protect someone." Amara warned.

"Yes I do. But you remind me of Allen. I can see him in you." Amara smiled slightly and enveloped her friend in a hug.

"Thank you." Was all Amara could say. They broke away from their hug and smiled at each other.

"See you in there, Lady Amara." Amara rolled her eyes at the title as Aurora walked out of the room. She turned back to the mirror and took a deep steadying breath. She put her formal cape on then the fitted shoulder guards. After tying the sword around her waist, two men walked into the room. Seeing their commander, they smiled.

"They're ready, Commander." one of them said.

"Thank you. I guess we must be on our way then. We're adding a few hundred people to our regiment and once we've earned their trust, we can carry out our plan." Amara said as she placed the dagger into her boot. Then the three walked out of the room and into the ceremony waiting for them.

The doors to the back of the great hall opened. Amara walked through them, a stubborn look on her face. She walked down the aisle, accompanied by two of her knights on either side. When they reached the stairs, the men bowed then stood, turned and took their places at the nearest end of the line of warriors. Peter watched as the woman knelt in front of him. This was the first time he had ever knighted a female into the order.

"Do you swear to uphold to all of the truths set forth by Aslan?"

"I do." She answered, not looking up from her position.

"And do you swear to live by the code of the knights, putting others before yourself?"

"I do."

"And do you swear to bring about justice and truth to our land to the best of your ability?"

"I do." Peter then motioned to Aurora who approached.

"Your majesty, is this the knight you wish to claim as your protector?" he asked.

"Yes, she is." Aurora nodded, her head held high in pride for her friend.

"Amara, do you swear to protect her majesty Queen Aurora to the best of your ability, putting her life before your own?"

"I do so solemnly swear to uphold the truths set forth by Aslan, to bring about justice and truth and to put her majesty Queen Aurora before myself no matter what the cost."

"Then, rise Lady Amara, Commanding Knight of Narnia, protector of Queen Aurora." He placed the blade of the sword on each of her shoulders as he spoke. He replaced the weapon on his hip. Amara did as she was told and turned to face the crowd of people and creatures in front of her. Applause rose from the onlookers. Aurora walked back to her throne and sat down facing her kingdom. Amara bowed to Peter once more and took her place in the line of knights. She removed her sword and held it out with the rest of the blades, symbolizing that she was now one of them. Peter nodded and they replaced their weapons. Amara walked back through the line and back to Aurora, taking her place to the right of her throne. She rested one hand on the top of the back of the chair and the other on the sword on her hip. The hand that was on her sword tightened when she looked to the back of the room out of the corner of her eye. Kahn was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a smug expression on his face. There was a girl next to him eyeing her as if she were measuring Amara's movements. Amara never looked directly at the two of them but motioned for the men that had accompanied her to come to her. She whispered her command to have them arrested. The guards nodded but when Amara looked up, the couple was gone.

"What is it, Amara?" Aurora whispered to her, under the cover of Peter's speech.

"Nothing to worry about, your majesty; it's been taken care of." Amara straightened back up from bending down to hear Aurora and looked at Peter before she had a chance to respond.

Later that evening, Amara was still thinking about her brother. It bothered her that he had shown up and disappeared as quickly as he had. There had to be something else going on. And who was that woman? They both could only mean danger to the kings and queens Amara had sworn to protect.

"Where are you going?" Aurora asked. Amara had gotten up from her seat, leaving the quill and parchment where it was on the desk.

"I have a few things to take care of." She answered, clasping the neck of her cloak around her shoulders and pulling the hood up over her head hiding her face in shadow. She still had her sword on her hip. Without another word, she turned and walked out of the room. Aurora walked over to the desk where Amara had previously been. A frame was placed face down on it. She picked it up and examined the painting that was protected in it.

Amara sat in a grand chair, her long silver hair flowing down her back and onto the seat beside her. The tiara on her head could have blended in with her hair had it not been for a few jewels that speckled it. She had on a light blue dress with a lighter blue cloak attached at the shoulders. She was most likely in her upper teens, just before she had been forced to move in with Aurora.

On one side of her stood an older man with light brown hair and familiar green eyes. His gold crown seemed to shine through the canvas. He had an air of dignity and kindness about him. Aurora had known him to be a good and forgiving man. He was where Amara got all of her better traits. His green attire suited him nicely as did the darker green cloak that flowed behind him. He held one hand on the sword on his hip and the other was on the chair behind Amara.

On her other side stood a man the same age as Amara. His silver hair was in the same style that Amara's was now and blended well with the small crown that rested on his head. He wore black clothing with a grey cloak flowing the same way his father's did. This was a younger version of the same man that had attacked Amara on the trail to her camp only recently.

None of them smiled as they stared at the painter. Their eyes spoke for themselves. Although the color was identical, they were all different. Their father's eyes showed his compassion and kindness. Amara's held a slightly proud yet not overbearing attitude, one that Aurora had become used to over the past years. Aurora caught the expression in Kahn's eyes and shivered. A pure distain filled his entire side of the portrait. It was as if there was no emotion coming from the young man.

Aurora put the picture down the way it was and stepped away.

Amara ran down the stairs and out of the castle, her cloak billowing behind her. She saddled her horse and rode as fast as she could towards enemy lines. She rode through the line of tents. When she reached a familiar spot she got off of her horse and lowered her hood. Without even announcing herself, she barged in through the cloth door. Kahn looked up from the map in front of him. A small smile crept its way onto his face.

"I was wondering when you were coming to see me. I knew it wouldn't be long. Didn't I say that gentlemen?" The few men surrounding him nodded, eying Amara curiously. "If you will give us a moment, you are excused." Kahn nodded pointedly towards the door without taking his eyes off of his sister. Only once the men had left and the flap had closed behind them did Kahn speak again. His voice was taunting.

"What brings you all the way out here baby sister? This couldn't possibly be for a social visit could it?" He stepped out from behind the table and walked towards her, his arms outstretched as if she were going to run and hug him like she had all those years ago.

"Why?" Amara only spoke this word as her hand slowly moved towards her sword. If she knew anything about Kahn, he would have a weapon ready at all times.

"Why what, dearest sister? I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Kahn was playing dumb. He knew Amara hated his games. This was one of them.

"Why did you take this away from us? These people were part of our home and our family. They're ruined now. You've destroyed lives. And I called you my brother." Amara was ashamed.

"We're twins, Mara, if you haven't already forgotten." Kahn said.

"It's not something I could easily forget. What happened to you? You were the one that took care of me when I was sick and Father wasn't able to be there. Were you not?" Amara started. "And did I not do the same for you? You've let your hatred get the better of you."

"And you haven't? Amara, your idea of vengeance for those men has been taken over by a thirst for blood. I know things about you Sister that even that child you call your queen wouldn't even guess."

"When the time comes, she will know the things that are necessary for her to know." Amara responded. Kahn began circling his twin slowly. The more Amara watched at him, the more she thought he resembled a vulture circling his prey waiting for it to die. "Until then, you leave her be. She means nothing to you."

"And yet she means something to you? You've never cared about anyone but yourself. How is that possible?" Kahn didn't seem particularly anxious for that question to be answered. His crooked smile shone on his face. The pride and arrogance that had built up in the man over the years radiated in that one expression.

"She does mean something to me. Things aren't what they used to be Kahn. This can't go on for much longer. I came to warn you. But now I see that it would be useless to even speak to you. I'm wasting my breath even now." Amara turned and walked out of tent, her brother following.

"Tell those weaklings you call royals to keep an eye out. It might prove useful." Amara swung her leg over the saddle and settled herself in the seat. She looked pointedly at her twin.

"My word of warning to you: You leave each and every one of them alone and you will avoid experiencing first hand what I've learned and am capable of since you abandoned us." With that, Amara rode back to Cair Paravel, her head held high against her brother's words.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Cookies with sprinkles for anyone that presses that little button just below here. :)))) I promise I will try to update quicker. **


End file.
